


Til the very next day

by spoongirl



Category: The Duck Song - Bryant Oden (Song)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoongirl/pseuds/spoongirl
Summary: im gay and did this because
Relationships: Duck/Man (The Duck Song)
Comments: 1





	Til the very next day

It was a hot summer day. The giant star that everyone on the planet praised was being a selfish bitch with its global warming. On a hot day like this, people would go swimming, stay indoors, or possibly get a glass of lemonade. The duck, on the other hand, could care less about any of those. He could care less about the lemonade, but he could care about the man giving him the lemonade.

Since two summers ago, the duck has been going to the park to catch glances of the man whose been serving lemonade at that lemonade stand for both of those summers. This summer though, felt different. The duck had earned the confidence to walk up to the lemonade stand and say to that man, running the stand, and say "Hey, I'd like a glass of lemonade."

The plan had been practiced on by his younger, reluctant brother for weeks now. He knew he was going to talk to the guy at the lemonade stand today.

After taking a few short breaths, the duck had started walking up to the lemonade stand. The man was looking at him walk up to it, and at this point the duck considered waddling away as fast as he could, but he decided to stand his ground and tread foward.

Finally, when he got to the lemonade stand counter, he was only a few inches away from the man. He could smell his cologne which was terrible but he could care less. He could see the mans almond-shaped, chocolate colored eyes staring into his soul. The duck felt the sweat run down his spine, as almost all his confidence he gained these past few weeks sank down. The man had finally decided that he should lead the conversation and says,

"Hi?"

The duck had panicked at how silky and smooth his voice sounded. In this moment he had finally decided to use the last bit of his confidence and yell out,

"Hey! Got any grapes?"

The man was in utter shock, the duck could obviously see it.

"No,, we just sell lemonade." The man had explained. "But! It's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade! Can I get you a glass?"

It was the duck's turn to give a look of shock. Even after what he said, the man still offered him a glass of lemonade. How the duck wished to accept it, but in the end, he knew taking it would lead to nothing. No summer romance. No crush noticing how amazing you are. And definitely no grapes. Only an unrequited love.

And with obvious sorrow in his voice the duck said "I'll pass," and he waddled away.

Til the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and did this because


End file.
